


First Burn

by Kathleen_da_bae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Alexander Hamilton, Angry Katsuki Yuuri, Angst, Crying Katsuki Yuuri, Crying Victor Nikiforov, First Burn lyrics, Hamilton References, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Savage Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor is Hamilton, Yuuri is Eliza, and a bit of original burn lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_da_bae/pseuds/Kathleen_da_bae
Summary: The First Burn yoi AU no one asked for and haven't seen yet. You don't have to have seen or listened to or be in the Hamilton fandom to understand it.





	First Burn

**Author's Note:**

> So whoot! Another one? I've been busy today! As I said before, you don't have to know Hamilton to understand this, it's kinda obvious once you read it. Sorry if it's got some mistakes. I don't think I've seen any Hamilton au things in the YOI fandom, so here you go. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> just quick note, in this Chris and Phichit are Yuuri's best friend.
> 
> also, i changed some of the lyrics so it makes more sence.
> 
> finally, i added a line from the official burn at the end.

 

_I saved every letter you wrote to me._

Yuuri looked down at the piles upon piled of letter laid out around him by the fire place which crackled and spat at him every so often. The flames illuminated the room and warmed him during the late night. He shuffled slightly, the omega tucking his legs closer to himself as he felt the soft material of his dress rub against his legs. He pushed the few strands his waist length hair that had escaped the low ponytail out of his face as he picked up the first letter in the pile, dated back 15 years ago.

_From the moment I saw you_ ,

Big blue eyes and silver hair was all Yuuri could see as he closed his eyes and opened the first letter. The scent had become familiar to him by now, the amount of times he had opened the first letter his mate had ever sent him; the smell off old paper, almost like the smell of an old book, but with a hit of something sharp, like the smell of a winters morning; his mate's scent was still weaved into the letter after all this time after he first sent it.

_I knew you were mine_ ,

_You said you were mine_ ,

_I thought you were mine_.

He had thought wrong. He was stupid to think that he would be enough for him. He placed the letter to the side gently, he hadn't creased it in 15 years and he wasn't intending to crease it before he was able to do what he wanted to do to it. He felt a sting in his eyes and his throat tighten. He took a breath before reaching back out to the what might as well had been thousands of pages of writing, he thought 'You really do write like you're running out of time'.

_Do you know what Mari said,_

_when I told her what you've done_?

He shuffled through more of the letters, reading them all over one last tie as he let his mind slip to other memories. The rare memories of when himself, his mate and his son Yuri (who was now in bed asleep) were all together for the short amount of times his mate's work would allow. Memories of what his sister had said when she had found out what Viktor had done when he told her (though Yuuri had a feeling that Mari had already seen what he had done, it was published everywhere)

_'You have married an Icarus_ ,

_He flown to close to the sun'_

Yuuri couldn't help but agree with what Mari had said about his mate. He felt another sting in his eyes before he pushed it back when he heard a knock on the door. He heard the hinges squeak as the big heavy door opened and closed as someone stepped into the room Yuuri was in with the letters.

" _Don't_ "

The steps stopped as Yuuri slowly put the letters down and started talking again. " _take another step in my direction_ " He said as he turned to glare at the silver haired man who had entered. Yuuri wore a glare on his face as he stood up from where he was sat on the rug, brushing down his dress and his eyes never leaving Viktor's which were full of what looked like hurt and guilt. Yuuri nearly scoffed.

"Yuuri-" Viktor started and was about to take another step forward before he stopped when Yuuri's glare darkened and he spoke

" _I can't be trusted around you_ "

Viktor tried again, this time moving forward despite the glare that was aimed at him. "Yuuri, please-"

"Don't" Yuuri snapped as Viktor reached his arms forward to embrace Yuuri, only for the omega to step back away from the alpha. Viktor tried again.

"I love you-"

" _Don't, think you can talk your way into my arms_ " Yuuri moved further away from the alpha and started picking up the letters that were scattered around on the floor. He felt the silver haired alpha's eyes on him as he picked up the letters one by one. Yuuri know the alpha recognised the letters, and in a way Yuuri thought he never would, he felt a spike of something like happiness at the sight of hurt in Viktor's eyes after what he said.

Once all the letters had been gathered up, Yuuri turned and looked Viktor in the eyes before stepping towards the fire. " _I'm burning the letters you wrote me_ " Viktor's eyes widened as Yuuri hovered all the letters, but one that was in his other hand, over the fire, the orange glow of the fire casting his shadow on the wall. Yuuri's grip loosened slightly on the letters and Viktor watched wide eyed as the letters slowly, one by one, started to slip out of his grasp and into the fire. "Yuuri please, I-"

" _You can stand over there if you want, I don't know who you are_ " Viktor's breath caught in his throat as Yuuri abandoned the idea of dropping them in slowly and dropped the rest of them in all together, making the flames burn brighter and higher at new materials to eat it's way through. Yuuri turned stared down at the flames that was so close it was licking the side of his dress, and looking back on it, Yuuri figured that it wasn't the safest place to stand. 

He took an unlit candle and it's holder before lighting it carefully from the fire place, probably not the safest thing to do either, and picked it up before walking back to Viktor, the soft click of his shoes following him as he held the candle in front of him. " _I'm watching them, burn_ " He took the lone letter that he had left as he stood in front of Viktor before placing the corner of the letter above the flame, before the fire caught it, staring straight at Viktor who stared at the letter that was burning in his mate's hand with shocked wide eyes (though Yuuri wasn't too sure why Viktor was all that shocked, he should have expected this before he went and did what he did).

He dropped the rest of the letter before the Fire could touch his fingers and watched as the corner and ashes fell to the floor, some of the black ashes falling onto his dress, but it didn't bother him.

" _You published the letters he wrote to you_ " He said as he made his way over to a stool and sat down. " _You told the whole world how you brought this man into our bed_ " He said as he shivered with disgust at the thought of his mate laying with another man in the same bed that held so many memories that had now been destroyed because of his selfish mate. " _In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives_ " He crossed one leg over the other as he set the candle down away from the stool, brushing down his dress and smudging some of the ashes that had fallen onto it.

"Yuuri-" Viktor tried again, stepping forward after having slightly come to his senses again. Yuuri let a tear roll down his cheek. " _Heaven forbid someone whisper 'He's part of some scheme', your enemies whisper so you have to scream!!!_ " Yuuri let another tear fall as he raised his voice at the last few words, the sound echoing and bouncing off the walls of the big room. " _I know about whispers_ " Yuuri said as Viktor grabbed his arm as he stood up. He snatched his arm out of Viktor's reach, " _I see how you look at my best friends_ " He glared at the alpha whose eyes had widened at the statements. The omega turned on his heal, his dress fanning out around his legs as he turned and walked away from the silver haired alpha.

"I would never do that with-" Viktor started walking over to Yuuri, really not understanding that Yuuri didn't want him to follow him. " _Don't!_ " Yuuri shouted, pushing him away when he came too close. Viktor stopped, still looking at Yuuri, "Please, Yuuri, Believe me when i say-" Viktor started but was cut off. " _I'm not naïve_ " Yuuri said, raising a fand to his chest and pointing at himself before placing a hand on his hip and glaring at Viktor again as he spoke, tickling the sides of his face. " _I have seen people around you_ " 

Yuuri shuffled a bit, the skirt of his dress making him shiver slightly at the soft fabric brushing against his legs. His toes dug into the carpet as he felt his hands curl into fists, gripping his dress tightly. " _Don't think i don't see how they fall for your charms, for your charms!_ " He shouted, as Viktor reached a hand out to rest on the Japanese Omega's shoulder, only for it to be shoved away. Yuuri turned towards the fire place and walked over to it, feeling his hair swishing against his back at each slip.

Viktor was silent as the omega walked over to the mantle piece. " _When the time, explain to the children-_ " Viktor's eyes widened at the thought of having to tell his kids what he did "Yuuri, please don't do thi-" " _-The pain and embarrassment you put their mother through_ " Yuuri said as he grabbed something from the mantle piece and pulled his long hair over his shoulder. Viktor felt tears slide down his face and he made no move to wipe them away. Viktor carefully walked over to Yuuri as the omega looked down at his hair.

Yuuri knew that Viktor had a thing for his hair, Viktor would always play with it and gently tug at it when they first got together and were married. In fact, Viktor was the one who suggested he grew it out longer than shoulder length, how long it was when the two of them first met. " _When will you learn, that they are your legacy, we are your legacy_ " Yuuri said as his eyes met the ones of his mate. " _If you thought you were mine..._ " He pulled the object that he had grabbed from the mantle piece up closer in front of him. A pair of scissors. He pulled them up to the back of his head, and holding his hair, he snipped.

Viktor's eyes were wide with shock as he watched shorter strands of hair fall in front of the omega's face. Yuuri pulled his hand's in front of him, throwing the scissors somewhere on the ground as he looked at the hair he had just cut off. He looked down at it for a few moments before looking back up at Viktor and throwing the long cut off hair into the fire behind him. Yuuri pushed him out of the way and made his way towards the door. The door squeaked on its hinges as he opened it. Yuuri turned back to Viktor.

"You forfeit the place in our bed, you can sleep in your office instead." The door slammed behind him and Viktor was left in the empty room with only his thoughts and his tears.

 

 


End file.
